Alvin & Brittany's date
by ultramaster16.l
Summary: This is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Note; this is a continuation of the Alvin & the chipmunks short made by Munk media. It's called Brittany wants more attention if you haven't seen it give it a go it's a good YouTube video so most of the credit goes to munkmedia.

Simon and Jeanette were watching Jurassic park in the living room.

Simon; this is a very interesting film don't you think?

Jeanette; yeah it's really fun to watch. But impossible though.

Simon; No one had to say it was realistic. But the genetics are possible.

Jeanette; Yeah I guess your right.

Brittany was eavesdropping and wondered why Alvin doesn't watch movies with her so she went to ask Alvin. Alvin was using the computer when Brittany came in.

Brittany; hey Alvin. Alvin. ALVIN!

Alvin; WHAT IS IT BRITTANY!?

Brittany; whoa cut down the attitude I just want to talk.

Alvin; Fine what do you want to talk about?

Brittany; Simon and Jeanette are watching a movie. Why don't we ever do something like that?

Alvin; Of course we do I've taken you to the movies lots of times.

Brittany; Yeah but those don't really count. Last time you sat two chairs away from me. I don't smell Alvin and I certainly don't bite.

Alvin; Alright I see why you're upset. If you want to be all cuddly I'll take you to see a movie.

Brittany; That would be nice but why don't we watch a movie in my room?

Alvin. Seriously your room? No offence but your room smells like perfume. It makes me cough.

Brittany; come on if you come to my room I have some very nice snacks you can enjoy

Alvin. All right if I have to lets go.

Brittany; Thanks Alvin I knew you would come to your senses.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

AFTER ALVIN & BRITTANY DECIDED TO WATCH A MOVIE IN BRITTANYS ROOM THEY HEADED TOWARDS HER ROOM.

Alvin; Ugh this room looks and smells so girly.

Brittany; Well what do you expect I am a girl. Anyway have you seen my new tv?

Alvin; what is it? A pink princess TV [Turns around] OH MY GOSH IT'S BUITIFULL! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF IT HOW COULD YOU EVEN AFFORED THIS!?

Brittany; Really Alvin? I'm a celebrity and I get paid a lot. Look in the mini fridge.

Alvin looks in the fridge.

Alvin. COKES POPCORN PIZZA ICE CREAM! BRITTANY WHY DIDIN'T YOU EVER INVITE ME TO YOUR ROOM SOONER!?

Brittany; Well I was going to last week but you had to put ants on my pillow.

Alvin; Remind me never to prank you again Brits.

Brittany. Defiantly. Anyway are you ready to watch..

Alvin; Godzilla ?

Brittany; what? No were not going to watch a monster movie.

Alvin; And no girly movies right?

Brittany; yes Alvin no girly movies.

Alvin; Good . Now what are we going to watch?

Brittany; Well I've been thinking and I thought . The hunger games mockingjay part 2!

Alvin; Never seen it but I heard its good.

Brittany's thoughts; Ha Alvin will like it and at the same time get scared because of this one scene in the sewer and then he'll snuggle up next to me. And they say Jeanette is the smart one.

WILL BRITTANYS PLAN WORK WILL ALVIN GET SCARED STAY TUNED. And wait like an hour or less I already got it figured out and I really like doing this


	3. Chapter 3

HALF WAY TOWERDS THE MOVIE BRITTANY NOTICES ALVIN IS STARTING TO SWEAT. PROBABLE OUT OF FEAR

Brittany's thoughts; it's working now all I need to do is get closer.

AS SHE SLOWLY MOVES TOWARDS ALVIN.

Alvin. AGH! Oh sorry Brits what's the matter scared?

Brittany. Yeah mind if I sit closer to you?

ALVIN BLUSHES

Alvin; ugh no problem [says nervously]

BRITTANY THEN BEGAN TO LAY ON ALVINS SHOULDER AS THEY CONTINUED TO WATCH SCARY MOVIE 4 AND WHEN IT ENDED.

Alvin;… that wasn't so bad.

Brittany; Yeah but I really should tell you something.

Alvin; What. Your secretly one of those aliens?

Brittany; What no . I had you watch a scary movie on purpose hoping you would get scared.

Alvin; WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?

Brittany; Because I wanted you to snuggle up with me and I was really tired of us fighting. I just want to be with you Alvin.

Alvin; Oh… Well I want to be with you to. Maybe next time we could go to an actual movie and no diabolical plan ok Brits.

Brittany; hahaha ok Alvin.

THE END

SO WHATS YOU GUYS THINK OF MY FIRST FANFICTION. DON'T WORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I'M MAKING A NEW ONE. IT WALL BE CALLED ALL-STAR SMASHERS THE RISE OF METALEX


End file.
